A Traitors Kiss
by Triple creasent
Summary: Draco has lost everything, he's now trapped in the muggle world, and who should find him, but the mudblood know it all Hermione Granger, mabey Voldemorts punishment would've been better.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Traitors Kiss

Summary: When Draco is forced to flee to the muggle world, he is found by an increasingly unsuspecting witch.

Draco's breathing turned harsh as he fled down the dark alley ways of Diagon Alley. He could here the Death eaters chasing him, and most of all, he could hear the horrible screams from his mother as she was killed slowly. He ran into a drunken wizard and toppled to the ground. He groaned in pain as he felt the broken bottle of the now quite unconscious wizard, slice into his side. He felt the blood start to pool onto the cobbled stones of the alley. Shouts sounded, far closer than he could dare. He fought his way to his feet, and continued running. The night was black as ink, and he was struggling to stay upright let alone run, he could feel the side of his robes soak with blood. He shrugged them off, feeling every ounce of weight would help him escape. The reason he was running was simple. His father had betrayed Voldemort, and in so doing, he sentenced Draco and his mother to a terrible death, Lucius Malfoy, had begun an organization of sorts, to overthrow Voldemort, and become the knew Dark Lord, apparently it hadn't worked out as well as he'd planned, because now Lucius Malfoy was missing, probably dead, and Death eaters had quickly come after his family, Draco mother had been the first to be caught.

Flash Back

Draco had awakened in the night to the sound of breaking glass. Immediately he knew something was wrong, very wrong. He fumbled out of bed, feeling blindly for the robes he had left lying on the floor, and a shirt he had thrown over a near by chair. He dressed quickly and grabbed his wand before heading cautiously downstairs. The site that met him would haunt him forever. From the vantage point of the stairs leading down to the kitchen, he could see his mother on her knees, she was whimpering hysterically, and pleading for her life. The forms standing in front of her were looking down at her coldly, the two front most drew his attention first, one he recognized as Peter Pettigrew, he had once briefly met him when he had accidently walked in on one of his fathers meetings, and was later beaten severely for it, the other was unmistakable, Lord Voldemort. He had never met Voldemort, only heard about him. Peter Pettigrew was smiling down at Draco's mother with obvious enjoyment, while Voldemort had a far more cruel expression. Voldemorts expression was of one who was infinitely bored with something, and wished nothing more than for it to disappear entirely. Draco's mother was now crying and begging the dark lord to believe that she was still a loyal follower, and had never even thought of betraying him, she promised him anything, her life, her body, her soul, and yet while she pleaded for her life, she gave no thought to her sons, mabey she thought they would forget that Lucius had a son, even so, as she groveled at the feet of lord Voldemort, his gaze left her, and traveled up before landing on Draco.

end of flash back

Draco stopped breathing as he remembered the fear that came with that stare, and right then, he knew that no matter how much his mother begged, no matter how much she pleaded and pledged, they were going to be killed, and they were going to die a traitors death, very painfully. So Draco had done the only thing he could do, he ran. And he kept running, even as he heard the screams coming from his mother as the death eaters were set on her, even when he smelt the smoke of the only home he had burning to the ground, even as he lost everything he had ever loved or believed in, Draco ran, and ran until he was now here, exhausted, wounded, and in shock, and still running. The alley fell into blackness, as the over head lamps were extinguished, he kept running, he hit some garbage cans, and fell to the ground, feeling mud squish between his hands and he struggled to his feet. He could now here footsteps pounding behind him, and he knew he was about to be killed. He stumbled into a lamp post, before he suddenly felt something cold wash over his body, he heard someone start to say a curse, before he fell forward, now all he could hear was voices and horns before he was lost to unconsciousness.


	2. NAKEDNESS

A/N: Yay! reviews...yum.....Brad Pitt....ummm....Draco Malfoy...drools  
  
Hermione Granger yawned as she looked upside down at the plastic looking news caster, She lazily kicked her bare feet against her wall, and reached to scratch her head which was hanging over the matress, her frizzy brown hair touching the red shag carpet. Hermione Granger had spent the first part of her summer furiously studying, and doing summer homework and extra credit, then she read through all her new books, AND her old books, and even tried some spells she had gotten from some books she had gotten in Diagon Alley, and after doing all that, she was left with....nothing, her only friend right now was boredom, and she was going slowly insane. She had tried owling Ron, but he had been on a family trip to somewhere or other, then she had tried calling Harry, only to find that Harry had been locked in his room for the summer, or at least that's what she had translated Harry's aunts screeching to be. So now she was left with nothing but her old friend the TV. and currently the only semi-educational thing on was the 9:00pm news....yay, fun.(sarcasm if you couldn't figure it out) So for the last 20 min she had been laying on her bed, in several different positions, and watching a man with a toupee, and a woman who looked like a wannabe barbie doll talk about traffic, sports, traffic, and more sports...she shut her eyes and groaned, listening to the woman's voice drone on, suddenly something caught Hermione's attention, "In other news, an unidentified young man was found in front of a local shop in Down town London, the boy was reportedly unconscious, and had suffered a minor stab wound, and blood loss," Hermione's eyes popped open to see footage of a remarkably familiar blond haired boy being carried off in a stretcher into an ambulance, she rolled off the bed to press her nose against the TV as she listened to the reporter say more, " The young man is unidentified, and Police suspect he was being persued, if you have any information about this mystery boy, please contact the London police department, now, onto the Weather with Tom O'Brian." Hermione sat back in shock, her eyes wide and staring. Why would Draco Malfoy be found in the Muggle world, Unconscious and stabbed? Even more important, who was chasing him. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud "CRACK" resounded in her room, and there before her stood Professor Snape glaring icily at her. Hermione rubbed her eyes in confusion, trying to make sure that she was seeing right. she was snapped to the present by the sharp voice of Snape. "Ms.Granger, I presume you found out about Malfoy," he paused for Hermione's confirmation, which she gave in the form of a confused nod. "well, I've been sent here by Dumbledore to inform you that you will now be in charge of Mr.Malfoy's safety for the rest of the summer." At this Hermione quickly came to her senses, "What do you mean I'll be in charge of his safety!?" Hermione glared at Snape as he rolled his eyes, and explained, "Mr.Malfoy is currently being hunted by death eaters, against my advice, Dumbledore has decided that the safest place for him to be is in the muggle house of one of his worst enemies. You will have extra protection charms placed on your house, and the rule against your using magic outside school will be...reconsidered. Mr. Malfoy will arrive tonight at 2am exactly, I would advise you to be up and waiting. It is of the greatest importance that you keep him a complete secret to the wizarding world, and even the Muggle world. You are not to go to London on any condition. At the end of the summer, you and Mr. Malfoy will be escorted to Hogworts, you will not be taking the train. Now I must be going, your parents have been informed that they have 'won' a trip to the U.S, and will be gone for the summer, this is for their and your own safety, if the death eaters believe that you are away with your parents, then you will not be a suspect. Now, I must be going, arrangements must be made for Mr. Malfoy's release and transport." and with another loud "CRACK" he was gone, leaving Hermione feeling confused, shocked, and incredibly annoyed, why the hell did SHE have to deal with Malfoy for an entire summer.... 


	3. sleep arrangments, need help with idea's

A/N: OK, next chapter, and yeah, kinda forgot, I DO NOT OWN JK ROWLING. SO THEREFOR I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ARE. YOU. COMP-RE-HEND-ING THIS...   
  
Hermione yawned as she attempted to stay awake. the clock now read 1:14am, and Hermione's body had decided that it was bedtime about four hours ago. She never thought that at 17 she wouldn't be able to stay awake past 11pm..it was just pathetic, but Hermione had always valued sleep above everything, well except for studying mabey, and now all she wanted to do is to roll up under her nice green quilt and pass into dreamland, but somehow she had to stay awake till 2 am, she didn't even had anyone to talk to, her parents had left soon after Snape had, screaming happily about Florida or some such. The both gave her a hug good-bye, and told her to be good, before hopping into the waiting Taxi and going off to the air port. Leaving poor little Hermione all alone to face the evil little prat named Malfoy, who according to Dumbledore, was NOT to sleep in a separate bedroom, the evil. evil man. Finally getting fed up with watching old sitcoms on television, she got up and grabbed her stereo, her Marilyn Manson CD, and her PJ's, and she headed off to the bathroom, to take a long, hot shower and try to wake herself up.  
  
Malfoy arrived at the front door of the house he was supposed to be staying at, and knocked loudly on the door. Dumbledore had dropped him off in front of a large brown and tan house, saying that this would be his new residence for the summer, and that he would meet his protector once he got inside, he also told Draco several rules that He had no intention of following, and that he would be picked up to go to Hogworts at the end of the summer. and with that parting note, he had apparated to god knows where, and left Draco to find out who this mystery person was.   
  
When knocking and ringing the doorbell didn't get him an answer, he turned the brass door handle to find it unlocked, and entered the dimly lit house. The interior of the house consisted of a large living room with a black square box against the far wall on a large wooden stand, there were four couches circling it, and a low table in the middle of it all. A door way led to the kitchen, which was filled with all sorts of muggle devices he assumed, but what caught his attention was a set of stairs that led to an upstairs where he could hear music being played, and from what he could tell, it was no wizarding music, that he'd ever heard.  
  
He took the steps two at a time, and came to a long hallway at the top, at the end of the hallway was an open door which led to what looked like a bedroom, while the door next to it was closed, but that was where the music was originating from. Without a second thought, he walked the short distance down the hallway to the closed door, and finding it unlocked swung it open to reveal a site that he had never thought he would ever see, or that he had ever wanted to see. There in front of him was Hermione Granger...a very NAKED Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione looked up from brushing her hair as the door swung open to reveal a very shocked looking Draco Malfoy, then in an instant, shock changed to smugness, and she could almost feel his gaze as he looked her naked form up and down. With a Squeak, Hermione reached for a towel and quickly covered herself up, while at the same time screeching at the very accomplished looking Malfoy to get the hell out before she did some very painful things to certain parts of his anatomy. She slammed the door in his face and leaned against it, feeling consumed by embarrassment, an hatred for ferret boy. She turned up her music, feeling the power of it rush through her as she quickly got dressed.  
  
When she exited the bathroom, stereo in hand, she walked into her bedroom to find Draco Malfoy lying on HER bed! She dropped the stereo to the floor with a loud Thump, and started pulling out an inflatable bed, with pillows and a sleeping bag. She took out her wand, and in a few choice words had the matress blown up and sleeping bag and pillows in place. Malfoy looked up at her smugly before looking down at the bed on the floor. "Granger, how nice it is of you to offer to sleep on the floor and leave me the bed." Hermione felt a muscle in her eye twitch as she tried to control herself from hexing him. "yeah right you stupid prat, this is my house, therefore, YOU get the floor." and with that she planted her hands on her hips and glared evilly at him. Malfoy Quirked an eyebrow at her before slowly getting off the bed, "And what makes you think that you'll actually make me sleep on this filthy floor, mudblood?" Hermione didn't let the insult get to her as she smirked coldly at Malfoy, "Because that is MY BED! and this is MY HOUSE! and right now, I dont think you really have a choice! unless of course you're proposing we sleep in the same bed? Wait, little ferret boy would never share a bed with a mudblood like me in fear of his daddy getting angry at him. would you? so I suggest you sleep on the floor, or when we get back to school, I tell everyone that Malfoy slept in the same room with a Mudblood like me. Hows that Malfoy?" Malfoy's face turned cold at the mention of his father, and without another word, he left the room, and entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Hermione stared in suprise at the bathroom door, not expecting Malfoy to get that upset. She shrugged it off as it just being Malfoy, before she crawled in bed and attempted to go to sleep. Before she could doze off completely, She heard the shower turn on, and the noise of it kept her awake until it turned off. When the bathroom door opened, and Malfoy entered her room in nothing but a towel around his waist, Hermione couldn't help but stare, discretely of course. Malfoy's body wasn't bulky with muscles, but he was far from out of shape, his body was lean, with strong muscle definition, and flowing with power, his body was made for Quidditch, being a seeker had built up his arm and abdominal muscles in a way that most guys dream of. Hermione blushed when he dropped his towel and she quickly shut her eyes. A few minutes later, she heard a rustling that signified him getting into bed, and she let her self completely relax and finally get some sleep. She would deal with Malfoy and his wonderful body tomorrow. 


	4. Burnt

A/N:MWAHAHAHAHA!I'm finally updating...surprisingly. I actually was going to kill this story, but then I got an e-mail which made me feel really guilty and after reading over it, I decided that it actually had some pretty good possibilities...I'm writing this on my lunch break, so you better love me. And it might be kinda short.  
Hermione was awoken by a very large and a very cold shower of water. She sat up gasping at the same time wiping her sopping hair from her eyes, all sense of sleep forgotten in her shock of a very unpleasant wake up call. She opened her eyes to see a very smug, and unfortunately very hot looking Malfoy standing in front of her with a smirk on his lips, and a large 'empty' bucket of water in his hands. Hermionies teeth ground as she tried to restrain herself from tearing a body part off of him. "What. Was. That?" she attempted to surpress her teeth from chattering as she ground out the words. Malfoy responded with a patronizing smile, and a pat on her sopping head. "that was me telling you that you should go make some breakfast." And with that he turned on his heel and walked out her open door, heading downstairs. Hermionie felt a growl rise in her throat as she got out of her now soaked bed and changed into some dry clothes. She looked over at her bedside clock, assuming she had slept later than usual to find herself blinking unbelievingly at it. Malfoys peace was ruined as a very loud and very angry Granger flew at him from seemingly nowhere. She hit him in the chest and had him on the ground with her on top of him and her hands around his neck before he had a chance to know what the hell was happening. "FIVE IN THE MORNING!!!FIVE! NOT SIX! NOT SEVEN! BUT FIVE! YOU NEED TO DIIIIIEEE!!!!" and with that she attempted to do just that.  
Hermione found herself suddenly not on top of malfoy strangling him, but underneath him, with him on top of her and his hand on her inner thing....squeezing...hard... She cried out in pain as malfoy gave her one of the worst camel bites she had ever experienced. "Will you shut it you filthy mudblood!!!Or do I have to hurt you more." Anyone who would ever dare call Hermione Granger a coward for this next move has never experienced the furosity of a Camel Bite. Hermione went rigid, and shut up. Quite shocking her assailant. Malfoy let go of Hermione's thigh, to stare down at her quizzically, Before getting up off of the floor and heading to the kitchen where the smell of something burning was coming from. Hermione, now just smelling the smoke, lept up to her feet as the fire alarm went off. "What the hell did you do! Set the kitchen on fire!" all rememberances of the horrid awefull camel bite was forgotten as she ran into the kitchen to find the stove....on fire.  
A/N: yeah, so my lunch is almost up, and I gotta go to class, but I'll write more and it should be posted by Friday...thanks! 


	5. captain crunch with a bit of sorrow

A/N: Ok, this chapters a bit longer, its like midnight, so I'm pretty beat. Told you I'd have another chapter out by Friday! Mwhahahahahaha! Doom.

Have you ever had those days where nothing went right, and it was obvious that the world was plotting your demise? With Draco living with her, _everyday_ was one of those days. Not only was she stuck with a complete halfwit for the summer…she was now going to starve to death as well. After the first oven catching on fire and almost burning the house down incident, Hermione had forbidden Draco to even _enter_ the kitchen, which meant that she was going to be doing all the cooking for the summer. Never having to actually cook anything, thanks to her wonderfull mum, she tied an apron to the front of her still wet pajamas, and washed her hands before looking through her mothers cupboards for a helpful Cook book….and not finding it. The only thing in her mothers cupboreds that had instructions was the rat poison, and nomatter how tempting, she was not going to get kicked out of school for poisoning, her unwanted ward and classmate. She looked around the old fashioned kitchen and groaned as she saw the scorch marks marring the clean brown cupboards above the now black toaster. Her eyes landed on the frige as she heard the TV turn on in the other room, then a yell as Draco hit a wrong button causing static to fill the house. The sound abruptly stopped as the Tv was turned off, then there was silence from the other room. Hermione ignored the lack of noise from the other room, and proceeded to rummage through the frige for something edible. Finding a carton of eggs, A half gallon of milk, some cheese, and numerous vegetables and condaments, Hermione settled on an Omlette for breakfast, after all, how hard could it be, you put the eggs in the pan, with cheese and other what nots, and served it up on a plate, Simple.

An hour later, Hermione's curses could be heard from the next street over. The first time smoke began to billow out of the kitchen, Draco had come in to investigate, and before he could even begin to insult her, a flying spatula was coming at him like a bludger from hell. He ducked it, only for it to be fallowed by numerous other cooking utensills. He ran from the room deciding he could insult her later when she didn't have quite so many weapons at hand.

Hermione finally ended up making some toast without burning it this time, and finding some Captain Crunch cereal under the sink poured two bowls and set some milk, glasses, two spoons, and some napkins at the table. She yelled for Draco that breakfast was readdy, except not so nicely, it was more along the lines of 'get yer sorry ass in here!'. Draco swaggered into the room, seeing the remains of the supposed omlet, he sat down at the table without a word, preffering not to share the omlets fate. He ate his cereal in silence, thinking on the breakfasts he would share with his mother during the summer before she would go shopping or some other thing. He remembered her polite inquireries on how he had slept, or if he believed that he would be able to beat Griffindor at Quidditch. 'she was always curious about my life, making sure I was happy nomatter what.' He bit his lip as a wave of sadness washed through him. 'now she will never get to see another Quidditch match, or see my first child, or even see me graduate Hogwarts. She will never again inquire after my sleeping habits in the morning, or even give me one of her sweet smiles that said I was the only thing she truly cherished, she will never again expierience any of those things.' Draco felt tears come to his eyes as he thought of how he took advantage of her love, how he had manipulated her kindness to his own benefits, and with that realization came another, _I'm exactly like my father._ Draco shoved away from the table, leaving his now empty bowl at the table, and stomped up the stairs, heading into the room he shared with Hermione to grab a pair of clothes, and her stereo before heading into the shower to take a shower. Leaving a blinking and baffled Hermione to clean up.


	6. The flying can of spami think

A/N: yeah, thanks for the reviews everyone! I totally gives me initiative to write more...currently my muse is the Kill Bill soundtrack...it's surprisingly good...ok, on with the story.

As the long hot days of summer wore on, the temperature slowly but surly rose till the point where children ran through sprinklers well after dark, while their parents took cool showers at all hours of the day, with the occasional parent joining their children in the fun and games. The streets turned into giant skillets that were torture on bare feet, while even the trees seemed to pant in the scorching heat. And while this massive heat wave settled on the city like a giant blanket, Hermione had only one thing to say..Thank god for air conditioning.

Due to the fact that they were not allowed to make any indication that the house was occupied, Hermione and Draco were indeed thankfull for the fact that the air conditioning in the house worked amazingly well....at first.

"MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione's scream echoed through the house as she looked through the empty fridge. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL THE LUNCH MEAT THAT WAS IN HERE!!!?" Malfoy came down the stairs and into the kitchen to be met with the site of Hermione's very cute rump stuck in the air while she rummaged through the refrigerator full nothing but an onion, shrivled thing that he suspected was once a squash, and a bottle of ketchup. He took his time admiring the site figuring that even if she was a filthy mudblood, doesnt mean she's not a good look.

"Yes I ate the meat, it's not like theres anything else for me to eat. Since you're stupid brain decided that you were going to attempt to cook, and ended up turning all the edible food into crispies." He absent mindedly began rummaging through the cupboards looking for something edible. To find nothing but an unlabled can. Hermione straitened, giving up on the frige. "You prat, that was the only food left! So far you've eaten all of the cereal, and the contents of the frige! Is your stomach a bottomless pit or something!!!!I need to eat too you know!" She planted her fists on her hips and glared at him. Malfoy stopped his rummaging to look at her in her light blue tank top an black sweat pants, his gase lingered on the swell of her breasts, before moving down to her flat belly and her perfectly curved hips. "Wow, you could have fooled me." Hermione turned red, before she picked up the nearest thing to her and threw it at him...Draco's smirk was quickly wiped off his face as the unlabled can he had been examining early struck him squarely in the forhead. He burst into a multitude of curses as he clutched his now profusely bleeding forhead. Looking up to see Hermione looking from him to her hands, to the can, then back again as if not believing she actually hit him. "OW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!?" Malfoy was pressing his hand to his forhead to attempt to stop the bleeding. Hermione, still looking at her hands in shock jumped at his yell, before grabbing a towel and rushing to him, brushing his hands aside as she pressed the towel to the cut on his forhead. "Will you quit your whining, you bloody well deserved it." She returned his glare, only to begin giggling as the realazation of what she had done. "If it makes you feel any better, I didnt think it'd actaully hit you." by this time the giggles had turned into full out laughter. Draco looked at her in amazement, his anger almost fading...almost. "Didnt think it would hit me!!!why'd you bloody throw it if you didnt even mean to hit me in the first place!! I didnt even do anything to make you throw that bloody thing at me!!!!" the indignant look on Malfoy's face came close to sombering up Hermione, but not quite, giggles were still escaping her as she answered his question while leading him upstairs to the bathroom. "You very well did deserve it! You should be smart enough to know not to comment on a womans weight!! You would have gotten the same treatment if not worse from any female in the world!" She led Draco into the bathroom and sat him on the toilette seat, while she reached under the sink and pulled out another rag and got it wet. She squeezed all the excess water out of the rag before going over to Draco and kneeling between his legs, while she gently pulled the blood soaked rag away from the wound. She replaced it with the wet one, gently dabbing off the sticky blood, so she could get an accurate assessment of the damage. "It doesnt look that bad, I don't think you'll need stiches. It's not like theres anything in that thick scull of yours to hurt anyways." the last she said in teasing tone of voice while smiling up at him. Draco returned her smile with a glare. "I still don't think you should've thrown it at me." Hermione giggled at him pouting. "It's not like what I said was serious. I mean dear god, any one who'd call you unattractive would be a complete fool." Draco pursed his lips together and scowled at the shower curtain. While Hermione's eyebrows dissapeared into her bushy hair. "Oh really! Malfoy, are you saying you find me attractive!?" Now it was her time to smirk as faint color infused his cheeks. "I said you werent _un_-attractive..even for a filthy mudblood." Hermione gave an exaserbrated sigh ans she threw the wet wash cloth into his face. "Well, in that case, you can very well clean up yourself!" and with that she went down the stairs to try to figure out a the food or lack there of situation.

As Hermione was walking down the stairs, she was stopped by a huge 'CLUNK!' Her eyes shut as she crossed her fingers, praying that it wasnt what she was thinking it was. She ran down the stairs to the air conditioner. Only to find smoke billowing out of it and what looked like flames shooting out of it. She gave a scream as she ran for the fire extiguisher in the kitchen. Draco came down the stairs just as she was covering the Air conditioner in a blaket of CO2(?I failed chem, so sorry if I'm wrong). "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO NOW!" Draco, knowing that the now destroyed airconditioner was their only suvival method in this heat, knew that if it was gone, then life as they knew it would suck even worse than it did...And it sucked pretty bad.


	7. hot and sweaty

A/N: WOOOT! FINALLY someone caught onto the whole 'no food' thing!you get lots of cookies for that one! The food issue will hopefully be answered in this chap! My muse for now is Lost Prophets….they make me happy…their still not as good as POE though….must…stop…rambiling….gaspgasp

Hermione groaned in torment as the world tried to suffocate her. Seriously..it is not supposed to be able to reach this temperature indoors…it was like an oven. She opened her eyes to stare at the upside down wall, feeling sweat drip from her forhead into her already soaking hair. She had dressed in nothing but a tank top and a pair of underwear, figuring it wouldn't kill Draco to see a pair of very modest Teenage mutant Ninja Turtle Undies, I mean, theres no way he could be that immature. Hermione pumped the fan in her hand as fast as she could cursing her parents for never buying those portable fans that you could plug into the wall and stand up in your living room. They said the were worried someone was going to get a finger chopped off one of these days…which considering Hermione's father, just might have been proved right. But hey, it's only a finger, he could've lived without a finger!

Hermione groaned again as the heat seemed to press in on her. If only she could open a window or something, but Nooooo according to Dumbledores rules, no windows, doors or anything else that could be seen from the outside was to be opened. Hermione's stomach groaned loudly as it reminded her of her lack of food for the past three days. She rolled to her feet, gripping the couch as a wave of dizzyness swamped her senses with all the blood rushing to her head. After it had faded, she truged into the Kitchen in hopes of the frige being miraculously full..which she knew it wouldn't be. She pulled the frige door open to reveal the bottle of Ketchup and the onion in all their glory. _'Hey, what the heck, I've eaten worse.' _She shrugged and reached into the frige and pulled out the onion and ketchup, reaching up into the cabinents to retrieve a bowl and a knife. She sat down at the table, poored the remanding ketchup into the bowl, then began to cut up the onion in nice even slices. After that was done, she picked up a slice of onion, took a deep breath, then dipped it into the ketchup before quickly poping it into her mouth. She gave a few tenative chews, rolling the odd flavors around on her tounge, trying to make up her mind whether she liked it or not. Deciding that compared to nothing, it wasn't that bad, she continued to munch on the onions with ketchup, while fanner herself with her free hand.

Hermione looked up in time to see Draco plodding down the stairs in nothing but a towel wrapped tightly around her waste, and had to catch the piece of onion that had fallen out of her mouth before he noticed. "What the hell are you doing" the question caught her off guard, and she had to blink a couple of times before figuring out what he was talking about. "Um, I , well…was hungry, so I discovered this neat little combination of foods that actually don't taste that bad…" She gave a smile as she munched on yet another piece of onion and ketchup. Draco quirked an eyebrow at her before he too rummaged through the cabinets and the frige. "you do realise that that's our last source of food don't you" Hermione gave him yet another grin"Of course I do, lets just say that I have a theory about the food source."

She gave him a secretive smile before changing the subject. "So whats with the towel anyways" Draco gave her a haughty look before dipping a piece of onion in the ketchup and taking a bite. "not bad. I went up and took a cold shower, and didn't feel like getting dressed, Whats with the boy undies? Hermione rolled her eyes at him and swallowed her bite of onions before answering. "whats wrong with me wearing girls underwear, their by far more comfortable that girls undies." Draco, in a rare burst of humor, which Hermione blames completely on minor heat stroke answered "well, I'd have to agree with you on that one." He gave her a lopsided grin that to Hermione's dismay, made something deep inside her go…ooooh..drool. To cover up this traitorous feeling she gave a laugh and through a piece of onion at him. Draco caught the onion and popped it into his mouth, chewing loudly. While Hermione giggled and ate another piece as well. Much sooner than the two wouldve liked, the ketchup was gone, and very soon after, so was the onion. "Well, we are officially completely and utterly out of food" Hermione grinned broadly while a very confused Draco stared at her. "And that's a good thing why" He planted his hands on his hips, drawing Hermione's attention to a place she really really shouldn't be looking. She spun around quickly, making sure to hide the red that had spread to her cheaks. "well if my theory is correct then it is a good thing because" Hermione paused to pull open the frige, revealing a completely packed refridgerator. "We have now gotten a refill of supplys" She grinned from ear to ear triumphantly. While Draco's smile was cut short by Hermione's next statement.

"This time _you_ get to cook."


End file.
